In the flat panel display field, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the preeminent display technologies and will continue to play a major role in flat panel displays. An important component of LCDs is the white light emitter that comprises the back light for the display since liquid crystals (LCs) do not generate light—they may only block it. Typically, LCDs allow 5-25% of the back light to pass through. As a result, LCD technology requires a significant amount of energy, and this is an important consideration in lightweight laptop or other display designs. An efficient and spectrally broad white light source would constitute an important contribution to LCD technology.